1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-piece golf ball and, more particularly, to a two-piece golf ball having a good feel of hitting when the ball is hit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two-piece golf balls are widely accepted for use because of their good flight characteristics. However, with such a ball, the problem is that it has a harder feel of hitting as compared with a thread wound golf ball; especially when the ball is misshot, such feeling is far much greater. As such, there exists a demand for a two-piece golf ball having a good feel of hitting.
Recently, various efforts have been made to provide a feel of ball hitting closer to that of a thread-wound golf ball. For example, an attempt has been made to arrange that the core of a two-piece golf ball is made softer to moderate the hardness of the ball as a whole, thereby to provide an improved feel of ball hitting. However, any golf ball produced on the basis of such an idea lacks the concept of core hardness distribution and feels heavy though it has some soft feel. Indeed, such a ball can hardly be said as having a feel close to that of a thread-wound golf ball.